


Spin the bottle

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Back from their summer vacation, the boys plays a game of spin the bottle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair-shorts over at livejournal for their number game in 2015

The boys were having a blast with the tricky candy, all laughing and joking as they tried new pieces. The summer was long, but once they met again they easily fell back into the playful mood where they acted like eleven years old.

Maybe that was why none of them imagined that a simple game like spin the bottle would end up in any other way than it would have all those years ago. Sure, a small child would have challenged the _winner_ to kiss someone, but when they were young it wouldn’t be as sexual as it was when they were fifteen.

Up until then the challenges were easy, childish, but then it was Seamus’ turn, and he decided to help his best friend in a not as orthodox way. “Whomever the bottle points at has to kiss Dean for ten seconds.” The room went silent, Ron’s face all read from realising what the challenge was, Harry looking almost just as embarrassed, and Neville, well, Neville couldn’t help blushing either as he thought of kissing someone.

“It’s not nice forcing them into doing it.”

“It’s just a game, and I think it would be great if one of us gave you your first kiss.”

“First kiss?” Ron asked.

“First kiss by a boy,” Seamus clarified, looking quite proud of himself.

All boys looked at Dean, Neville thought he knew what Seamus meant, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I’m gay,” Dean admitted. The silence stretched on a few seconds before Ron, of all people, congratulated him. Neville did’t know what to say, not because he thought the news was shocking, but because he didn’t expect Dean to be anything but straight, especially as he hanged with that one Ravenclaw girl all of the previous year.

“So what happened to your girl?” Ron asked.

“She understood my situation and we parted.”

 

“Does that mean I’m free to flirt with her, seeing as it shouldn’t bother you.” Harry punched him in the shoulder, smiling slightly as he shook his head. “Fine, she’s off limits.” They all laughed, pleased that Ron had some of his twin brother’s humour. “Just so you know, if I’m the one who has to kiss you there will be no tongue, I’m fine with you loving another bloke, but I’m saving my tongue for someone who might give me something more.” They laughed again and then Seamus spun the bottle.

The sounds it made as the glass turned on top of the wood floor was nerve-wrecking. Neville couldn’t guess who it would point at even if he tried, he was just too nervous to focus. Staring at the bottle almost made him sick, so he looked at the rest. They were either following the bottle, or sending nervous smiles at their friends. Neville’s eyes met Dean’s, and he had to look away, too nervous to think straight.

 _Please let it be me,_ he pleaded, wanting to know how it was to kiss someone, how it was to kiss someone of the same sex. He’d known for a while that he was attracted to both sexes, but because he lacked looks he hadn’t had the chance to kiss anyone.

The bottle slowed down, the tip pointing at Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus. It could have stopped there, but it kept moving enough to move past the half line between Neville and Seamus. His body, which had switched between hot and cold as the bottle kept passing him, had finally decided on one temperature, hot.

“Ok, the bottle has spoken.”

 _What if they knew I really wanted it? What would they do or say then?_ he wondered, somehow afraid to find out, even though he was certain none would dislike him for his excitement to kiss a good friend.

Seamus moved slightly back to give them space, Dean smiled kindly as me moved closer to Neville.

“Your lips needs to touch for ten seconds, that’s all, no need to any tongue or anything special,” Seamus informed them. Neville didn’t pay him much attention as he was focusing on Dean’s face.

It didn’t take long before their lips met. Neville didn’t do anything, afraid of how Dean would react, but then he found it difficult not to do anything, and before he knew it his lips were moving. Dean replied just the same, his lips responding to Neville’s eagerness. His lips continued to move, open, deepening his kiss with Dean. He didn’t know how many seconds he had left, or if the time had ended, but nobody stopped them.

Neville struggled to hold himself up as their tongues met, he struggled to breathe as it felt like Dean was sucking all the air out of him. Someone moaned, he couldn’t tell who it was, could even have been himself. Tongues darted in and out of each others’ mouths, lips opening and closing, Dean sucked his tongue once, and Neville groaned, unable to hold back the excitement.

Neville was slightly sad when they stopped, Dean was smiling, knowing that what just happened was more than the dare required.

Looking at the other boys Neville noticed just how uncomfortable they were.

“Holy hell, that was hot Seamus expressed. Ron cleared his throat but said nothing, however, Neville noticed how he seemed to try and hide his crotch.

“If I found that hot, does it make me gay as well?” Harry joked.

Neville knew he needed to explain what happened, as he didn’t want his friends to think he’d lost his mind. “I’m bisexual,” he admitted, knowing there was no shame in his sexuality, not any longer, but still remembering some of the stories his grandfather used to tell him.

“I knew something was up when you started kissing Dean like that.” Neville remembered he kissed Dean, but his mind was still a mush and he couldn’t remember much, except how amazing it was.

“I think I need a cold shower,” Ron admitted and left the room.

“Guess the game is over then,” Seamus said rather disappointing. Neville watched Dean, wondering if he would pretend like nothing.

“I’ll see if Ginny’s still awake,” Harry said and stood up, releasing only what it all sounded like as he stood up. “Not going to do that with her, even though I’m still turned on, just want to see her,” he admitted, almost running out of the room.

“Ok boys, I’ll leave you alone until bedtime, use the time wisely,” Seamus teased and left the room.

Neville stared at the bottle, not sure what to say, or if there was anything he could say. Dean seemed to be equally insecure, but at least he dared to look at Neville.

“Have you ever kissed someone before this?” Dean asked.

Neville swallowed, his mouth going dry the instant the question reached his ears. He shook his head, feeling it was a safer thing to do than to try and speak.

“You were quite good.” Neville smiled.

“You were as well,” he said, shocked his voice didn’t break halfway through, or that he didn’t tremble more.

They stared at each other, both smiling idiotly, as if they shared a secret. In a way they did, but it was a secret their other friends knew as well. Neville didn’t know what would happen after that day, but he had a feeling the year would not go as he first imagined it would.


End file.
